A Batalha Final
by mione03
Summary: Bom isso vai ser uma short pelo e menos por enquanto vai ser cap único,a short fala um pouco sobre a vida de Harry e Mione e seus amigos e da batalha final!Segundo as minhas amigas a short está boa então espero que vocês também gostem dela!Boa Leitura e s


O trio de ouro estava de volta à Hogwarts para cursar seu sétimo e último ano na escola. Harry e Mione estavam namorando desde o fim do seu exto ano,todos falavam que eles faziam um bonito casal mas existia um promenor que ainda atrapalhava a vida de Harry Potter e esse promenor chamava-se Voldemort,este ainda não havia sido derrotado.

No meio do seu sexto ano Harry havia contado aos seus melhores amigos sobre a profecia e a reação dos dois foi muito melhor do que a esperada por ele,eles só tinham ficado indignados com o Harry por ele ter demorado tanto para contar uma coisa tão importante assim mas ele explicou aos dois que não tinha contado antes por medo das reações que eles poderiam ter tido,é óbvio que eles ficaram assustados com a notícia mas o apoiaram e prometeram lutar até o fim com ele e ajudá-lo a acabar com o Lorde das Trevas.Alguns meses depois Harry resolve declarar seu amor por Mione,este amor que vinha crescendo cada vez mais desde que ele a viu desacordada no Departamento de Mistérios no fim do quinto ano.

Após a morte de Sirius,que aconteceu no mesmo dia que ele pensou que perderia Mione,Harry ficou muito abalado e queria se isolar de tudo e todos,mas Graças a Merlin seus amigos não permitiram que isso acontecesse.Durante o período de férias do quinto para o sexto ano o pessoal da Ordem da Fênix estava fazendo várias pesquisas para descobrir uma maneira de Voldemort ser derrotado pra sempre e no meio desses pesquisas foi descoberto um ritual que poderia trazer de volta à vida os pais e o padrinho de Harry, mas para esse ritual dar certo era necessário que exatamente na hora em que Lord Voldemort caísse definitivamente fosse pego um pouco de sangue de uma pessoa que não tivesse nenhum parentesco com as pessoas que voltariam à vida e esse sangue fosse misturado em uma poção da hora em que o feitiço utilizado acabasse.

Durante todo o sétimo ano o trio maravilha e mais alguns amigos,como Gina,Luna, Neville,Draco(isso mesmo você não está louco(a) e também não leu errado,o Draco mudou de lado no começo do sexto ano e agora namora com a Gina)e mais alguns amigos tiveram um ótimo e intensivo treinamento para poderem lutar na última Grande o passar do ano Harry e Draco tentavam desesperadamente convencer as suas respectivas namoradas a não irem lutar na Batalha Final e isso ocasionou muitas brigas e discussões entre os casais,conforme o dia da batalha ia chegando mais nervosos e ansiosos todos ficavam,no dia da Batalha Final então nem se fala,todos tensos,nervosos,ansiosos e preocupados com o que poderia acontecer com seus entes queridos,amigos,colegas e namoradas(os),mas todo o pessoal querendo mais do que tudo acabar logo com aquela maldita guerra que só atrapalhava a vida de todos e não deixando ninguém viver em paz.

Conforme o tempo foi passando as pessoas iam ficando muito cansadas,muitos já tinham caído mas a maioria dos que tinham caído eram Comensais da Morte,poucas pessoas da Ordem e pessoas as escola tinham caído,todos sem exceção estavam feridos mas não desistiam principalmente agora que tudo estava perto do fim.No final da batalha restavam apenas seis Comensais da Morte e o próprio Voldemort,cada amigo de Harry ficou com um comensal e o Harry foi enfrentar Voldemort,quando Voldemort estava quase caindo e todos os comensais já tinham sido derrotados eles foram escolher quem realizaria o ritual,ninguém ainda sabia quem iria fazer o ritual até que a Mione se habilitou para fazê-lo principalmente porque Harry era seu namorado,o pessoal não queria deixar a Mione fazer o ritual porque ela estava muito fraca e debilitada,Harry também não queria que ela fizesse o ritual mas depois de muita insistência por parte de Hermione todos acabaram cedendo e deixando com que ela fizesse o ritual mas antes que o sangue da namorada fosse retirado ele a fez prometer que ficaria bem,então a quantidade necessária de sangue foi retirado da Mione mas ela não teve tempo de saber se o ritual tinha dado certo pois logo após seu sangue ter sido retirado ela acabou desmaiando por estar muito fraca pelas muitas batalhas que enfrentou naquela noite,ela foi direito para a enfermaria levada por Draco pra lá.Mione ficou dormindo na enfermaria por mais ou menos umas duas semanas,quando acordou faltava apenas uma semana pro Baile de Formatura e todos estavam muito preocupados com essa demora pra menina acordar,o que mais estava preocupado era o Harry pois ele achava que a namorada estar desse jeito era sua culpa e também não agüentava mais de saudades de poder conversar com ela,beijá-la,abraçá-la,etc.

Quando a Hermione acordou todos ficaram muito felizes por terem a melhor aluna de Hogwarts de volta e acordada bem à tempo de ir na sua própria formatura e na da maioria de seus amigos(as) também,Dois dias após ela ter acordado recebe alta da enfermaria e volto à sua rotina agora um pouco mais light porque ela já não estudava tanto e também porque as aulas já tinham acabado,os NIEM'S tinham sido feitos antes da Batalha Final e o trio tinha se dado muitíssimo bem nos exames graças à algumas revisões não muito exageradas que a Mione fez com eles, agora o pessoal tinha dois novos namoros para contar pra Mione,o primeiro foi logo depois da Batalha Final que o Rony se declarou a Luna e pediu-a em namoro e é lógico que ela aceitou prontamente e o outro foi do Neville que demorou um pouquinho mais,mas ele se declarou para a Sabrina uma das melhores estudantes da Lufa-Lufa.O namoro de Draco e Gina ia cada vez melhor porque todos os Weasley's tinham aceito Draco e o Rony já aceitava melhor o namoro e até já falava mais naturalmente com ele.

O Baile de Formatura estava maravilhoso,o Salão Principal está lindo,esplendoroso,a entrega de diplomas foi relativamente rápida,o discurso dos monitores-chefes(no caso a Mione e o Draco)foi lindo,a dança dos formandos então nem se fala;depois que o Harry e a Mione dançaram eles foram falar com os pais dela pois tinha um pedido muito especial para fazer,lá no Baile de Formatura ela pediu a mão da sua namorada Hermione Jane Granger em casamento para os pais dela e após o pedido ser aceito ele anunciou com Hermione ao seu lado em cima do palco na frente de todos da escola que eles iriam se casar depois de terem se formado nas profissões escolhidas,todos ficaram muito felizes pelo casal e torciam pela felicidade deles.Após essa declaração eles foram para a mesa em que estavam os pais de Harry e o Sírius,eles ficaram muito felizes com a notícia e finalmente a Mione pode conhecer os seus futuros sogros.

Hoje em dia o Harry trabalha no Departamento de Mistérios e a Mione que agora chama-se Hermione Jane Granger Potter e está grávida de seis meses do primeiro filho deles(eles estão casados há uns 5 anos),também tem a Gina e o Draco que estão casados há três anos e já tem uma filhinha chamada Cherry Weasley Malfoy que tem 1 ano e 6 meses,agora a Gina está grávida do segundo filho deles que vai ser um menino que vai se chamar Bernardo Weasley Malfoy;O Rony está noivo da Luna e eles vão se casar daquià cinco meses por assim o bebê dos Potter já vai ter nascido e eles poderão ser os padrinhos do casamento deles como ele foi padrinho do casamento dos amigos;o Neville e a Sabrina estão em plena lua-de-mel(a mais de três meses que eles estão em lua-de-mel)e pelo que sabemos ela está grávida de dois meses de gêmeos.

Bom esse é o fim da história de Harry James Potter e Hermione Jane Granger Potter.


End file.
